


The booth

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based off Netflix movie kissing booth, Ben is 18, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Finnpoe - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Poe and Ben are brothers, Poe is adopted, Rating will change, Rey is 16, Rey is adopted, Rey will age up to seventeen, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, by the end she will be 19, poe is 16, romantic teen comedy, rose/original character, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey has grown up with poe they are best friends they do everything together but she also has had a crush on his older brother since she was seven. But rey and Poe made up a rule that she cannot date his brother! Rey is finding it hard to do when all she’s ever wanted is Ben solo.Ben solo has known rey since Maz and chewie adopted her at six years old. He has watched her grow up and turn into someone that he’s tempted to make solely his in fact Rey Kanata has been the only girl he is serious about. But she is his brothers best friend plus she is only sixteen.





	1. Rey Kanata

_They adopted her when she was six her last foster home was the plutts. She was glad that Maz and her husband adopted her. And took her into their lives and home. There she met her next door neighbors han And Liea solo. And there two sons Ben solo and Poe Dameron solo who was also adopted like her. From then on her and Poe were inseparable. They did everything together._  

_With Ben keeping a close watch and if poe are her got bullied Ben would beat them up._

 

_By the time rey turned seven was about the time reys crush on Ben started when a boy pushed her down to get to a game at chucky cheese. Ben beat him up yelling “you don’t ever touch her again!” From then rey admired Ben solo! Thought him brave like a Knight._

 

_By the time rey was thirteen Poe made her promise not to date ben. That his brother was off limits. Are they would not be friends anymore. That made her miserable but Poe was her best friend so she gave up her crush on Ben._

 

_Present day_

Now rey is sixteen and she’s sitting beside her neighbors pool. She looking at her phone then she started laughing “hey poe look at how stupid jack lance is on the school web.”

GERONIMO! Poe yelled from the roof of his house! “Uh oh!” Rey said and quickly moved out of the way. He cannon balled in and SPLASH! Rey laughed as Poe got out of the pool grinning. 

Ben came out “Hey twerp have you seen my jockey shorts.” Ben solo of course became the starting quarterback on the football team. And straight A student. Not to mention all of the girls in her school are after him. That of course annoyed rey!

Rey rolled her eyes. Poe of course decides to be a smartass “gee I don’t know bro perhaps they are with mine!” Rey laughed and Ben looked at her while she giggled. She looked at Ben. He just smirked and raised his football throwing it purposely in the pool! Splashing her and Poe. “That’s what you get smartass!” He says and he turned and walked back inside the house. Rey could not help but stare at his ass, damn Ben solo had a nice ass!

Rey later met ben again nearly running into him. “Watch it little rey.” He said while she looked up at him. God he was gorgeous! She thought tall, dark and....

She looked literally away from those chocolate brown eyes. Which was another mistake because of his massive chest. Ugh why was ben solo so beautiful. Plus the little rey thing annoyed her she was sixteen for fuck sakes!

“Ben” she said breathless. “I think I’ll go home and get ready for school.” She felt his hand on her head “you do that little rey.” She scowls at him And steps away from close proximity to his body and walked away next door. 

It was getting harder for Ben to not notice how beautiful rey was becoming. Especially seeing her in a bikini. Rey’s body was lithe and athletic because she was a part of the girls soccer team. Ugh he thought she’s sixteen and his next door neighbor! A girl he has watched grow up hell he even baby sat her and his brother poe! Since he was eight because he was the older brother. But he could not help but notice just how nicely rey filled out over the years. 

Lithe body, gorgeous hazel eyes, golden skin, and nice perky breast. That of lately he would love to have in his mouth. Not to mention those lush pink lips. Ben has had girls very few he’s ever took seriously. All they usually wanted was sex with the quarterback and he had been guilty of taking what was offered. Well he technically took what was offered only twice the rest were just make outs that never ended in sex. It also ended with some of the girls pissed and him dumped which no one knew at school simply because he was the quarterback!

But rey scared him. Because if he ever did do what he wanted with her. It would be serious. Mainly because they were practically raised together and he cared about her. Plus added to that there was his little brother who was her best friend. 

The thing is he could not get the feel of rey close to him in his space out of his head. The wide hazel eyes and that perfect mouth. God ben thought what happened to that skinny little girl in pig tails that he knew. 

Rey ran up to her room and got changed into a pair of jeans and red t shirt with a v neck. She put her hair in a ponytail and bent down to tie her shoes when RIP! Rey stood up fast ohhhh no! She thought! No no no! She looked at her backside in the mirror and sure enough a big tear in her jeans. Aaarg she had gained a few pounds during the summer, She didn’t think it was this much! 

She quickly pulled her pants off. And looked around for another pair. But she could not find any and she hit herself in the head ugh she forgot to wash her other pair of jeans. So she had to opt for a pair of very short tight shorts. Ugh they will show half her ass! But they would have to do. 

She pulled them on tucked her shirt in with a belt. And headed out her dad yelling “your going to school in that!” Her mother saying “don’t you have another pair of pants.” Rey just looked at them “there is the laundry dirty this is all I have.” 

She heard honking outside. Poe just got his license and a brand new mustang. It was  cherry red he loved showing it off. Especially to his crush finn Storm. So far rey and Ben knew poe liked guys. 

His eyes widened when he took a look at her. “Don’t even start!” Rey told him glaring at him. Poe tried not to laugh. But did anyway. “Well miss Rey Kanata you will attract attention!” Ugh she said swatting him. He put his hands up “okay okay he said let’s go.

By the time they got to school. And she got out. There were guys nearly running into eachother ,whistles at her. “Hmm poe teases I wonder what they are looking at are better yet who!” It was starting to make her uncomfortable. Until one guy grabbed her ass! She jumped and screeched turning around quick and it was Kevin McDonnell a seventeen year old footballer. He was looking leeringly “woo baby!” He said “ain’t you a hot little thing!” 

Poe somehow managed to push the guy “Okay asshole don’t touch her!” 

“Poe! Rey said then she screamed when the foot baller knocked poe to the ground. That’s when she saw ben his dark eyes alight with rage he grabbed the guy and punched him over and over. Until rey grabbed him “Ben!” She said softly. 

He had never felt that kind of rage! Especially when he saw how that prick touched her! Rey had her hand on his bicep. Her warm hand touching him. It calmed him. Every since they were kids rey always managed to calm him whenever he had to defend both her and his brother. 

The princible came out “you! And you! Also you Kevin macdonnell!  In my office now!” Mr epperson pointing at the three of them.

Ben bent down before he let go of Kevin. “You touch her again and I will skin you alive!” With that he let go and followed epperson. 

Rey followed and the guy Kevin. Kevin was called in first while ben and rey waited outside. She didn’t look at him “Ben why did you have to get in the middle of this!” He looked at her “because for one he was beating up my brother and two he touched you!” She turned towards him. “Ben you have to control your temper please!” With that the secretary to epperson called him in. 

He looked at her, his eyes soft a certain glow in them. “No girl should be treated like that ass did most of all you!” After that he walked in eppersons office. 

It turned out all three got detention. After school with rey promising never to where those shorts again. Kevin kept sending her cute little notes. _What will it take to get your number rey._ She grinned Kevin was cute and she did need to get someone out of her system besides Ben was never going to return her feelings. She has seen some the skanks he’s dated! 

She looked back and smiled at Kevin and wrote on a piece of paper. _Maybe if you apologized for grabbing me I’ll consider giving you my number!”_

Kevin grinned wide and got up pretending to go to the restroom. Rey looked down smiling and felt her cheeks burn with a blush. Biting her lip. Then she spotted Ben who looked very very annoyed. 

Ugh Ben thought rey was actually flirting with that asshole! He felt burning rage and aaarg the thought of her letting that fucking fool touch her did not sit well with him. 

What she mouthed. Until the I’m to sexy song started playing and Kevin showed up in a tiny pair of shorts similar to hers. He started dancing around making rey laugh. Until the detention teacher stopped it. 

Rey blushed and smiled biting her lip again. And wrote on a piece of paper. _Your forgiven and here’s my number 5015556678. She had the note handed to Kevin who smiled._

Ben was giving her a hard look. Rey shrugged and said what! Silently. 

Later on Ben overheard her and her best friend rose giggling. Especially when rose heard how Kevin asked for forgiveness. Then rey looked at her phone _Kevin: hey how about a movie and pizza to make it up to you babe.”_ Rey smiled and typed back yes. 

“Oh my god” rose said. “Kevin is so hot lucky girl.” Rey laughed putting her arm around rose and they walked away.

Ben was in a corner. He was going to put a stop to this. The thought of that slime ball touching her made him want to vomit. Ben slid down the wall. His head in his hands. Rey is beautiful and sixteen plus great at soccer. What the hell was wrong with him. Of course guys are starting to want her. But the thought of her with Kevin are any guy did not sit well with him. Damn it rey was no child! That he definitely noticed! 

He later saw Kevin. And he felt the anger bubble up in him. Especially when he overheard that weasel. He was on the phone. “Yeah I’m definitely going to get some  yeah I know it’s Rey Kanata! Yeah she didn’t used to be appealing but now she’s hot! And I’m going to tap that tomorrow!” Kevin hung up just as Ben slammed him face first into the wall! “Your going to stand her up! got that! Then your going not go anywhere near her again!” Ben told him his teeth clenched. 

Kevin fearfully shook his head. “Damn she would be a fine piece of ass but not worth the trouble!” He managed his eyes wide with fear. Ben breathed and punched him before leaving.

Rey was not the kind of girl that could be used like that asshole was going to use her. She was perfect ben thought while laying in bed. And damn it he wanted her badly but it was more then just getting laid. He could do that anytime. Rey was sweet and smart. Then he thought about poe his little brother. Shit rey was practically like a little sister. He nearly smothered himself with a pillow in his frustration!

He breathed in and out setting up. Kevin just wanted a piece of ass that’s why he warned him away! Yes it’s protecting her like he’s always done. With that thought he went to sleep. Dreaming of rey smiling bright and him behind her holding her close. 

NOTES

OKAY FIRST CHAPTER WOO COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED GUYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR

 

 

 

 


	2. Ben solo

Rose came over to help her get ready for her date. Rey was excited Kevin actually seemed nice for a football player and he was handsome. Maybe he could get her over her insane crush on Ben solo her best friends older brother. The one that was off limits. Rey put on a cute glittery dress that infansized her figure and she wore her favorite pearl ear rings. Her parents got them for her last Christmas. 

She looked terrific. “Oh my rey you look beautiful Kevin is going to be all over you tonight.” Rey just turned to rose and smiled. Rose was a pretty Asian girl with a bubbly personality right along with poe she was her best friend. Poe came around with his mustang and finn on the passenger side. Rey smiled in greeting it looked like poe was going on a date as well. “Hey rey wow you look awesome Kevin is definitely going to like you.” 

Finn looking at her smiling “yeah rey you look really pretty.” Rey smiled happily “thank you both.” They all got in the car and Poe dropped rose off at her house. 

Later rey was dropped off at the designated meeting place for her date with her dreamboat as finn put it. “Now rey!” Poe said pointing at her. “Don’t do something I wouldn’t do!” He wiggles his brows making rey laugh finn just goes “aaah come on baby lets get going.” Poe waves at her leaving.

She waited anticipating this date. Yes Kevin could be just the thing to keep her from wanting  ben solo. And she did want him. She dreamed about him kissing her, making her laugh, and touching her everywhere. Ugh she thought she should not be thinking of him. While meeting Kevin! Especially the thoughts she had of running her hands down his muscles and kissing every damned inch of Ben solo!

Two hours later

Rey sat there he stood her up the asshole. Later she called rose. And told her. “Oh my fucking god! That son of a. Bitch!” Rose seethed she was livid. Rose picked her up and they went to an arcade place where her, rose, and Poe used to hang at when they were kids. 

They chose the dance game. Rose and rey were always great at that. “I should have never encouraged you to go out with that ass!” Rose told her breathless while dancing. Rey laughed breathless herself. “No I should have went with my first instinct and told him no!” 

Then she saw him rose got off the dance Matt first. Got in his face “you have some nerve showing up here she spit at him!” 

He looked at Rey ignoring Rose  “look please let me just explain why I didn’t show up for our date.” Rey stepped down noticing a black eye on his face. She grew a little suspicious but ignored it. She crossed her arms on her chest “Okay explain away Kevin!” 

He took a breath “look ben solo told me it would be in my best interest not to show up!” Then he pointed at his eye. “In fact he made sure of it!”

”And as sweet of a ass as you would be I’m not risking getting my ass kicked by the quarterback of the badgers!” With that he walked away. 

Rey was livid fucking Ben was behind this but why! Rose comforted her then said jokingly “hey maybe ben solo has to hots for you rey!” Rey laughs and rolls her eyes angrily “give me a break Rose I grew up with both brothers Ben has never ever treated me more then an that of an annoying little sister to him! That he seems to feel he needs to fucking protect! Like I’m not perfectly capable of handling myself!” She remembered her dad and han teaching her self defense plus her mom Maz as well if Kevin tried anything other then kissing she would have handled him! Rose signed shaking her head and took her home.

She started to go over but decided against it ben most likely was in his room half naked and she would forget why she was there. So she called him. 

“YOU RUINED MY DATE!” She yelled over her phone.

Ben smirked “I was protecting you rey.” He said calmly. 

“YOU DONT OWN ME IM A BIG GIRL IF HE TRIED ANYTHING I COULD HAVE HANDLED HIM. BEN! Then finally she her voice softened. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore for you to play big asshole brother too!” 

“Ohhh rey I’m aware your not a little girl anymore!” He told her the way he said those words huskily made her insides melt. 

“J....just stay out of my personal business ben.” She told him swallowing her voice lower then usual. She was aroused. Ugh she thought snapping out of it. “The days of you playing older brother are over ben!” With that she hung up. And sat on her bed. Her legs barely able to hold her up. Oh yes she was glad she didn’t face him. 

He knew he affected her from her voice sounding breathless and husky. He was getting hard just thinking about that sexy British American accent. Plus he spotted her before poe took off to bring rey to her.....date!

Chestnut hair down around her gorgeous shoulders a short sparkly dress showing off long tanned perfect legs damn she looked beautiful. 

He was tempted to stalk out and throw her over his shoulder like a cave man and take her up to his room and taste her. He aches for her in fact. He knows she would be sweet. But he didn’t. His face in his hands he needs to stop! Rey is sixteen and he would be graduating this year he cannot get involved with her. But he wants too and rey has no clue what she does to him. Just by looking at her. Damn her for growing up!

Poe learned of her being stood up after the weekend was over. “I’m going to beat Kevin a new one!” Poe said pissed. Rey just laughed and said “Poe stop!” Knowing poe was not a fighter. Kevin would pulverize him. 

She didn’t tell poe that it was his brother that orchestrated it. So she changed the subject not wanting anymore trouble. “So how did your date with Finn go?” She asked. And Poe went into details about how they had fun and how wonderful Finn was. She hugged poe smiling happy for him. “I’m glad you at least had a great date.” Seriously Finn and poe were great together. Perfect for one another.

Finn come up and all three headed to class they were later joined by Rose at lunch. There was a guy on her arm. He was hot. “Hey guys this is John Keller!” John had brown hair and green eyes and a broad build he was a lot taller then rose but very cute. Rey smiled welcoming John. Her and Poe found they liked John. And John and rose were hitting it off. 

Rey stood up and announced since she was captain of the girls soccer team and club as well. “Okay guys we need to think of a booth to raise money for our club.” They named all the usual things. Poe stood up “no we need something different unique!” 

Then poe thought about his date with Finn and the make out as well. “I got it kissing booth!” Both rose and rey thought about it. “I think it’s a different and unique idea it’s great!” Both her and rose said. 

They knew they could get the prettiest and popular girls of the soccer team to do it. Mainly because they all respected and liked rey. But they were going to have to get the most popular girls in school to do it. Rey calls them the o.m.g. Girls. All tall pretty and look like models. At only 5’6 rey only wished she had there height and figures. Plus almost every guy within the student body would love to get in there pants. There names Brianna, trixie, and Trina. 

Also they only hung out in threes which Poe found weird. But guys surrounded them. All the time plus drooled all over them and got them things. They would be perfect for the booth. But first they would have to convince the school committee. That the girls were apart of.

They meant with the elites and Poe went into a enthusiastic and inspiring speech about the booth plus trying to  make it appealing for the main three that they wanted a part of the project. Trina a beautiful dark skinned girl “a kissing booth sounds nasty.” The rest  agreeing. With a disgusted look. The blonde trixie said “unless....Ben solo will be doing the booth.” That’s when they quickly changed there minds. Looking very intrigued and that made rey almost roll her eyes. Ugh she thought!

Rey was desperate for them to agree so it just popped out off her mouth “I...could get him to agree to do it!” Poe’s eyes widened he automatically said “he would nev....!” She put her hand on his mouth. Shook her head and smiled at all of them. Rose piped up y...yeah! Umm we can get ben solo to do the booth!” Rose said with a overly cheery fake smile. 

“Well okay then” Brianna said. “But if you can’t convince him then that booth is out.” 

The three girls also came up to rey. “We will participate if Ben does it.” With that they walked away. Catching every single guys eye there. Aaaarg what the hell was she thinking there is no way ben would ever do the booth. 

Rey would think about it later.

She had a game to go to. At a nearby school. Poe dropped her off. But by the time the game was over of which her team lost! Poe called her saying he would not be able to pick her up. Rey rolled her eyes as if this day couldn’t get any worse. She needed to get her license that way she won’t have to be picked up. Plus he told her ben was coming to pick her up. Just fucking great she thought.

She expected a car. Instead ben was waiting by a bike talking to some varsity cheerleaders. “Yeah umm my parents are going out of town so come to the party at my house!” Rey rolled her eyes god he wasn’t any better then Kevin only wanting a piece of ass! But boy did ben look good in jeans and black t shirt and leather jacket. She looked him over for a minute until he looked back at her and smirked ugh the asshole! She thought. Damn rey was inbetween wanting to smack that smirk off his face are kiss it off ugh. 

“Hey you ready.” She called out. Ben smiled “yeah hop on rey.” Rey walked over taking the helmet and snapping it on. He got on, she held on. As he drove her to her house. She got off taking the helmet off. “I’ll see you at the party later!” Ben tensed up he knew that there is going to be booze at the party. No he told her not to come. He knows what half the guys on the team were thinking ever since rey wore those shorts. Plus started noticing just how pretty rey kenata was. “I thought I told you not to come!” He said darkly menacingly. The thought of guys ogling her filled him with anger. 

Rey looked at him, walked close god she was close enough for him to drag her in his arms. And he wanted to badly. He doubled his fist to keep from touching her. “Well your brother invited me, so I’m going ben” she leaned closer her lips close to his god an inch are so and he could kiss her,taste her he found himself glancing at her lips her soft pink lips. She backed away. “You can’t stop me.” With that she walked inside her house. 

Ben let out a breath. Went quickly to his house. By the time he got inside. He closed his eyes. She was sweaty from the game damn it how the hell did that turn him on! He wanted so bad to just snatch her in his arms and claim her. He resolved to find some girl tonight and solve this problem. Rey was an innocent temptation and he wanted to have her.  Not just for sex but more then that he loved her. 

 

NOTES

PARTY IS COMING!!! WHICH MEANS HALF NAKED DRUNK REY

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The party was booming. As soon as their parents left Ben and Poe got the house ready inviting the football team and most of the senior class. Not to mention Poe made sure his boyfriend finn was there and of course the o.m.g. Girls were there. But Poe knew they were there for his brother. 

Earlier ben cornered him and told him “I asked you not to invite rey!” Poe just rolled his eyes “what’s it to you brother!” Ben ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration he had used the excuse that it’s to protect her. Which was partly the truth. But it also was because he did not want his teammates to ogle her or touch her! “Come on Ben!” Poe said exasperated. “You have to face it that me and rey are not kids anymore!” 

“Fine but if anything happens poe that hurts her! I won’t responsible for my actions!” He said menacingly. 

Loud music rey came in wearing a red dress. Poe and finn pointed her towards the o.m.g. Girls since her whole point for being at this party she really would rather not be a part of was to convince them to do the kissing booth at the school fundraiser. “Hey girls!” Rey said with false cheer. “Oh hello rey have you convinced ben to do the booth yet.” Ugh she had already asked him and he said a clear no not a chance. 

Rey just smiled and said “oh umm I have not umm talked to him yet are seen him around here in fact!” Trixie the blonde just smiled the smile not reaching her eyes, she knew these girls really did not like her aaarg the shallow bitches rey thought. The girl took her by the shoulders and said “oh silly he’s over there! Now get him to do the booth.” She kind of shoved her towards Ben. Who happen to be making out with some ugly skank which annoyed her.

She took a breath walking towards him. And tapped his shoulder “umm hello!” He turned towards her his eyes hooded then went back to making out with the girl. Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance are more she was tempted to snatch this bitch away by her hair but refrained herself. Ben always had dallied with skanky sluts it was not the first time. So she took a breath again trying not to want to tear this slut a new one and tapped his shoulder again this time almost carressing it. “Hello!” He turned to  her annoyed “what do you want rey!” 

“Will you do the kissing booth” He looked at her damn it she had been on him about that booth for the past two weeks and his answer was always the same why didn’t she get it and not to mention she looked beautiful tonight as well that’s why he ran into candy Maxwell and needed her to distract him and end any thoughts of rey and throwing her over his shoulder despite everyone at the party and throughly ravishing that gorgeous body ugh!

“No rey my answer stays the same.” And he went back to kissing candy who he no longer actually wanted now. She signed “Okay Ben what do you want me to do huh what will it take for you to help us out here, I can wash your bike are do your laundry anything just please help us out!” He looked at her again. Finally candy got angry. “Look little girl go play with your Barbie dolls.” She said as she shoved rey!

Rey opened her mouth “did...you just shove me!” Her face was flushed in anger. “Look bitch he told you no now leave us!” Rey looked at them both holding back tears. That did it for him he never could stand to see rey cry are being hurt. She walked away. Then candy put her arms around his neck and said “now where were we baby!” He was pissed he pushed her away no longer wanting anything to do with her. “Look that girl that just walked away is kind of important to my family which also means she’s important to me so leave now!” 

Candy looked shocked and then shoved by him rudely calling him an asshole. Rey came back after composing herself. And decided to be cute it always worked when she was little. “I’m sorry I ruined your little whatever!” He smiled god she was adorable. “It’s alright she tasted like Cheetos and beer anyway.” Rey smiled then she did that cute thing she always did with her cute little nose one he would love to kiss right along with every part of that perfect face. She batted her lashes lovely hazel eyes going wide “sooo kissing booth” he just leaned close and smirked “not happening rey!” 

With that he went to talk to billy the only real friend he has had on the team. 

Rey rolled her eyes ugh she thought frustrated. The three o.m.g. Girls sauntered over “wow brilliant move” Trina said “so is he doing it?”

”Oh umm” then a weird colored drank was thrust in front of her. “Here drank this”  trixie said. “It taste like pink!” Rey tried to tell them she didn’t drink. But they insisted so she drank it down quick it going hard down her throat. It burned but it was sweet tasting. She saw poe making out with Finn in the corner. Later she told the three girls she could get ben solo to do anything she wanted him to do. Rey got extremely drunk yelling woo! As she beat one of the football players at a first person shooter PlayStation 4. When the guy kept trying to put an arm around her and grabbing her ass and groping it.

 

 

She could not stay still shoving the guy away! Poe and finn cheering on. Rose and John as well. Later she got really hot and started taking her dress off. Most of Bens team howling one guy yelling “yeah baby! Strip!” 

“I....I got it it...it so hot let’s skinny dip guys who eho wants to join me! Woooooo!” And rey is only in her bra and panties with the other guys saying woo! Yeah! Each jumping in the pool only in underwear a few fully naked! 

Ben was livid as rey drunkenly states all of that bullshit only in her black bra and panties showing off her beautiful body for everyone to see! It enraged him. He stalked up punching one guy that tried to pull her towards him. Rey drunkenly  laughing and giggling. 

She felt someone pick her up and put her over his shoulder a strong big shoulder “heyyyy wh who’s dis are youuu a boy are a ggggirl!” She giggles “you smell gooood!” And promptly passes out.

He laid her down on his bed went to look for a jersey raised her up tenderly pushing her hair away from her face she opened her eyes looking blurring at him and smiled adorably. He pulled his jersey over her head. She grinned again letting him then put her arms around his neck pulling him close her lips sloppily going to his. 

He gave in for a minute kissing her back. Then he realized this was Rey Kanata and she was drunk. It was hard so fucking hard not to take advantage especially with her perfect lips on his and she smelled of alcohol but also her unique sweet scent. He pushes her away “rey it’s time to rest.” He groans when her soft little hands run up and down his chest. He pushes them away keeping them from caressing him. 

It was bad enough he had a raging hard on caused by his fucking beautiful sixteen year old neighbor damn it he wanted her every part of her. But she’s drunk and innocent no! He thought no! 

He separated from her as soon as she passed out again. And left going into the guest bedroom. Laying on the bed massaging a headache away. Then he got up and went back to check on her nealing down looking at her stroking her hair away from her face. And he kissed her forehead lingering closing his eyes. Maker He loved her.  And then he got up and left for the guest room. 

He stripped to his boxers and went to bed. Once again dreaming of rey naked on him as he thrust inside her hard and she screamed in pleasure. He woke up sweating and aroused. His hands immediately going down his boxers around his cock rubbing up and down until he cummed on his stomach. Her name uttered.  He sat up going to the shower. Washing the cum off. He put his forehead against the wall. He has never wanted anyone as much as rey. He’s never felt anything more then lust for any other girl but rey was different she was always different he wanted her, he loved her now only her!

Ben later went back to sleep feeling conflicted. 

**The morning after**

Rey woke up with her head pounding and Poe holding a glass of red something! “Oh god I got drunk last night didn’t I!” Poe smirked “yep and you were fun!” She hit him on the shoulder “Ugh my very best friend remind me never to drink again!” Then she looked around puzzled “why the hell im I in Bens room!” Poe just laughed “because you were making a spectacle of yourself and he carried you here!” 

Her face flushed embarrassed “ughhhh!” Poe winced at how loud that got. Ben walked in smirking a black t shirt and jeans on. “I had to sleep in the guest room by the way!” He said. She looked miserably at him pouting “I’m sorry ben.” 

Ben had to refrain himself from looking at that sweet mouth remembering that she kissed him. “It’s fine rey someone needed to stop you!” He deadpanned. 

Then poe proceeded to tell her about everything plus she also told the o.m.g. Girls ben was doing the booth he whispered that and now they are in! Poe sent her a thumbs up and handed the drink to her. “Here drink this.” She drank it nearly made her gag to it sobered her up and made her function for the rest of the day. 

She again apologized to ben he just looked at her and smiled. Gave her a quick hug. Telling her it was alright. 

Later poe invited finn for a swim rose and John came as well. “You were the life of the party” rose joked. Rey laughed and splashed rose. 

Ben smiled looking on at his adorable girl. Things needed to be back to where they should be. Rey was his little next door neighbor and friend that was it. It had to be he would get over this he had too. He would go away to college after this year. There is no way for him and rey. Plus she is sixteen! He let that mantra in his head. 

NOTES

OKAY BEN IS VERY AWARE THAT HE WANTS REY BUT HE KEEPS USING THE EXCUSE THAT SHE IS SIXTEEN WHEN HES NOT MUCH OLDER LOL HMM HOW LONG WILL BEN RESIST HER HEHEHE

COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED IF YOU LIKE THIS  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s turns seventeen

It was always a tradition that rey spend her birthday well at least the one on her birth certificate when the Kanatas adopted her at her favorite pizza place Tony’s. It was just a small party which rey always preferred. With poe, finn, rose and her boyfriend John. Ben was there as well. With her parents and his. 

She grinned as Han took her to dance to atalian  music. And twirled her to Ben. He smelled so good holding her close dancing his gorgeous eyes bright. Poe then took over. Her best friend she hugged him close. Then after they sat down to eat. All saying happy birthday to her. “Happy birthday peanut finn told her kissing her on the cheek.” 

Happy birthday my squirt” Poe told her playfully. She wet her lips which Poe hates “no no don’t you dare Rey Kanata!” She grabs Poe and gives him a wet kiss on the cheek. “Ugh he said wiping it off making everyone laugh. She does the same to rose and finn. Each of them saying eww. Then she advanced on han and her dad. They each got as far away as possible each next to there wives who laughed.

She then decided to advanced on Ben. He put his hands up “rey no!” She ran her tongue all over her lips making them slobbery and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. His face everyone laughed but Ben had an entirely different look when she looked at him his eyes were dilated and then he shook himself and managed to laugh. Rey stepped away and then turned towards everyone laughing. But hers was fake and she had felt Bens heated stare. 

After she could not get the way ben looked at her out of her head. Did ben want her the way she wanted him. She shook her head “no way”  she said to herself. Ben has never liked her in that way. Plus there was the promise she and Poe made when they were children. She would never date Poe’s big brother. She couldn’t lose poe! He was her best friend her only friend until she meant Rose and finn. And Ben only treated her like a little sister which annoyed her because she was not his fucking sister.

Far from it in fact especially with the thoughts and fantasies she has had since she started to grow breast. At thirteen. And Ben was not that much older then her! By the time she turned fifteen she discovered masterbating she often touched herself at night. Keeping as quiet as she could so her parents wouldn’t hear her whispering Bens name over and over. 

But she made a promise. And she would lose poe if she gave in to this insane crush on his big brother. Who never even did not even like her like that. That heated look had to be her imagination. 

At school the next day her and Poe took the time off of study hall to decorate the booth. As usual poe called rey some rather offensive words when she splashed paint on him. Then it was an all out playful war. It partly got in her eyes so she could not see where the restroom was. She felt her way in a door and found a sink oh thank god. 

She took off her shirt rubbed paint from her eyes. Splashing water on her face. When she heard a chorus of whistles and woohoo oh yeahs! And damn that’s Rey Kenobi when did she get hot! From several. Her eyes widened she blushed automatically covered herself with her shirt embarrassed. Looking at the football team in the boys locker room! Oh maker they were each looking her over leering at her! 

Suddenly she heard a growl and Ben was in front of her pissed. “Rey put your shirt on and go now!” She grew indignant “Hey this was not my fault ben and your not the boss of me!” He grew even more enraged “Rey!” He warned walking towards her she stood her ground. “No I’m tired of you acting the bully!” Then she slowly smirked making up her mind. Got in his space “I’m not a little girl ben I can do what i want!” And with that she went past him slowly dropping her shirt and ran threw the boys locker room getting more hoots and hollers. 

With that she walked past ben bumping into him on purpose with the shirt over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room.

Ben had never felt such anger he turned to his team and grabbed the next guy that said damn little Rey Kenobi has great tits. He slammed him against the wall. “Say that about her again and I’ll skin you alive!” With that he put his shirt on and walked out. 

When he got home he quickly went to his room where he threw a football trophy across the room. Rey was driving him crazy. He didn’t want any guy touching her are looking at her and he shouldn’t be feeling this way about her. She was like a sister and younger then him! But that nagging voice _says yeah but she’s not your sister and she’s beautiful and the best thing about your life! You want her so take her. Besides your not that much older then her anyway._ He closes his eyes his head in his hands. He did want her and love her. But she younger and he’s going away to college there is no way getting involved with her could last but that’s exactly what he wanted. To be with her rey has only ever been the only light in his life ever since she was brought in at the age of six. He was eight at the time. 

His decision made he loved her the age doesn’t matter he would find a way to get her. His mind made up a relief in his chest. He smiled at the thought of kissing his girl properly had that little voice saying _finally!_ He would worry about his brother later he knew what he wanted and that was rey to be his.

NOTES 

ABOUT TIME BEN GAVE IN 😊

 


	5. Chapter 5

They finished the booth with the help of rose and finn.

Everything was in place at the fair park with a large lit up sign for the kissing booth.

Several of The football team volunteered mainly because Rey Kanata was hot. Quite a few were disappointed that she would not be participating but just to try at her they participated anyway. 

It was a relief Ben thought because he did not know if he could handle it. If rey did let those assholes kiss her.  As far as he was concerned she was his. But he still would not be apart of that silly booth.

The thought of kissing all those girls was gross to him. He has dated and had sex before but only about two times since he was fifteen. He dated some girls.The first time he had sex was with an older girl she was seventeen that was the first to take his virginity. Her name was Virginia but after her it was just making out when the girls expected sex he for some reason backed out.  

The last one being candy who was his age. He did have a sexual relationship with her. But after she did what she did to rey he ended that casual relationship and found that he didn’t want that kind of relationship anymore. He wanted serious and that was his rey. His light. Of course the two sexual encounters he had gave him a reputation of playing around in fact the girls he dated were quite bitter spreading it around that he’s had loads of girls. He just let them not caring. 

It kept him away from temptation which was in the form of Rey Kanata well until now. Rey and his brother of course believed the girls mainly because he dated them. In  fact he started regretting people thinking this once rey turned fifteen. It got even worse now that she was seventeen,he was nearly nineteen. Especially with guys starting to notice just how beautiful rey really is.  

He always found rey to be cute and lovely of course. Even when his feelings were just protective, that of a friend and trying his hardest to think of her as a little sister which he actually never did think of her that way. 

He participated in the fundraiser giving money to the other booths. Rey walked towards him “Ben I ask one last time please help us out I...I mean we need you to participate in this!” He deadpanned “no rey not happening.” Her hazel eyes flashed indignant. “Why you have kissed often and done more with many!” 

That pissed him off. He grabbed the back of her neck and snatched her face close to him. They glanced at each other’s mouths. “You don’t know me as well as you think rey!” He sneered and walked away before he could slam his mouth to hers. She was the only one of lately he wanted to taste damnit! He was tempted to say that. Then kiss her and make her forget his reputation in fact he regretted it. Regretted letting people think he was this kind of person when he’s not the player his bitter exes made him out to be!

Rey just stood there frozen in shock Bens muttering of how she didn’t know him had her heart beating fast plus the way he looked at her had her wanting to just slam her mouth on his but Ben was a player wasn’t he? 

**Later**

The booth was hitting off with a crowd wow it was a hit. But rey knew it was mainly because of briana, trixie, and Trina. The o.m.g girls. They were actively kissing a lot. Rey and Poe deciding for the ones doing it to where blindfolds. In fact she saw billy Thomas getting in line over and over again. He was a scrawny thing with pimples and glasses. 

Soon it was time because the girls started demanding for Ben. She turned towards Poe desperate because she told him earlier ben was a lost cause. “Poe your...” Poe signed “alright I’m willing to make a sacrifice.” Finn of course objected strongly Poe kissed his boyfriend “no worries babe your the only one for me.” Poe assured him. 

Finn relaxed in relief. Rey put just the last name of solo in the slot. The girls in the crowd screaming in excitement rey rolled her eyes with her hands over her ears. God it’s not like Ben solo was a fucking rock star. Ugh! She thought.

”Okay!” Rey announced. “Now it’s time to bring a special guest and here he is!” Poe was blindfolded and brought up. The girls protested “eww I’m not kissing him!” They all yelled. All walking away. Poe’s jaw tightened. Rey felt bad what had she done! Until she heard Finns voice when poe started to walk away. “Is it not to late I paid for a kiss.” Finn was smiling sweetly. Rey light up “no no it’s not” she eagerly agreed smiling happily. 

And finn paid the 5 dollars walked up and kissed poe deeply and pulled away. Poe taking his blindfold off and then he kissed finn again grinning. Rey was so happy for them. The crowd cheered well the remaining crowd.

She saw ben in the corner smirking he winked at her as he went to participate in one of the other booths. It puzzled her she didn’t know what to think of that.

Ben started at his little brothers humiliation wanting to tell those bitches off but then he saw finn Poe’s boyfriend pay for a kiss and that held him back. Finn was a good boyfriend to poe. He saw rey glancing at him he smirked and winked at her. Happy a solo got a kiss even if it was from the boyfriend. 

He was so tired of these girls making eyes at him he knew what they wanted and the reasons why if he was not in football or a straight A student or built they would ignore him all but his brother and rey that he knew.

She walked over “you saw ben please at least pay for a kiss. If you care for me and poe.” She told him softly her hand placed on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. And found he would do anything for this girl. Damn it he was going to have to participate. 

Ben just looked at her, his dark eyes hooded. As he walked away. He closed his eyes her speaking softly and her touch did it. He pulled 5 dollars out of his wallet and stood in line. 

Trixie came running to her friends “ugh help me please that dork is back in line again!” The other two peeked out of the curtain. And there he was billy! “Ewww they all said. Then Trina spotted rey Her smile cruel! Turned to the other two. “Want a little revenge!” They turned and looked all smiling cruelly. They needed to pay the little bitch back for lying. 

Rey was waiting on the side for rose when the o.m.g. Girls come running up. “Rey you have to do the booth” Trina said. “You see trixie’s ex showed up and she’s not over him, he broke her heart!” 

“Umm well!” Rey said and they interrupted immediately. Saying to her she would be a good friend. Rey remembered the only almost kiss with Alex trin! That turned into disaster she accidentally head butted his nose. Making it bleed he never wanted to go anywhere near her again after that. 

“O...okay” rey said nervously. “Great” trixie said in relief. She put the blindfold on the girls smirking cruelly Bree peeking out the curtain billy was still there perfect she thought.

Then they pushed rey out there blindfolded. Afterwards laughing.

Ben stood in line saw a nervous looking billy he was always afraid of him for some reason he actually never did anything to the guy. Billy nervously let him cut in. That’s when he saw rey blindfolded being pushed out in the open. He raised his brow amused as rey nervously started talking. Reminding him of that spin the bottle party they had when she was thirteen. He chuckled remembering that Alex boy trying to kiss her. Rey accidentally busted the poor guys nose. 

She kept talking more and more nervous. “T..this is actually my...my first k...Iss!” She confessed he looked around and smirked looking as her. As she felt for his face and shoulders. “Wow your a big guy.” She said laughing nervously. Then she kept mumbling she was so irritatingly fucking cute that he shut her up by pulling her close and kissing her. 

Rey felt an explosion when he kissed her she slowly put her arms around this mystery guys neck. And the kiss deepened she heard a growl as his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned he tasted good long hair and full lips. Wait! She thought long hair full lips built like a brick. She pulled away it couldn’t be she stood back and slowly took her blindfold off! Her eyes wide “b.ben I....” his pupils were blown! And he dragged her back in his arms kissing her again she responded their tongues dueling.

He knew she would taste sweet he wanted more kissing her nipping at her bottom lip pulling her closer until they were hearing cheers and screams from the crowd. They broke away breathing hard looking at eachother. Her cheeks were flushed her lips swollen her beautiful hazel eyes wide. He nearly groaned wanting to pull her back in his arms and kiss her again. 

But she turned and ran. 

That kiss was spectacular she thought shit Poe! Her and Poe never kept anything from eachother she was going to have to tell poe! 

Poe was winning a stuffed animal for Finn. When she tapped him on the shoulder. It was after the booth closed. “So umm that was a success.” 

“Yeah poe said as they high fived each other. Rey took a breath. “I had to take one of the o.m.g. Place which rey now knew was a trick the bitches she thought. “What” poe said.

”so umm ben actually was there paid for a kiss” then she  quickly said isortofkissedyourbrother!” 

“Please don’t be mad at me!” Poe just smiled. “Rey it’s fine I’m glad my brother actually participated and besides he paid no big deal” rey was relieved. “As long as you don’t bump uglys are I’ll never talk to you again!” Poe told her. Then he looked at finn. “Umm look rey can you take down the booth me and finn want to spend more time together. Rey just smiled patted his shoulder “Okay go be with your boyfriend!” He grinned. “Thanks rey your my best friend.” He walked towards finn putting his arm around his boyfriend. 

Thats right she thought it was just a kiss yeah just a kiss. She repeated in her head. Ben was just a paying costumer. She closed her eyes willing for this. But then why did she want to find ben and kiss him again and do more then that a lot more. When he kissed her it aroused her she grew wet between her legs. In fact before she went to talk to poe. She went to the bathroom and touched herself. Thinking of Ben solo and the way he kissed her. Ugh justakiss she told herself over and over! Nothing can come of it. She promised Poe she would not pursue a relationship with his brother. 

She knew poe made her promise because ben solo is a player! Poe was protecting her. 

NOTES

WOO DONE FIRST KISS LOVES BOOKMARK AND SEND KUDOS COMMENT IF YOU LOVE THIS IM ENJOYING WRITING IT 


	6. Chapter 6

Poe was adopted after his real parents died in a car accident when he was a baby. Kes and Melissa dameron were han and Liea best friends. And both Han and Liea were his godparents it was only right that they took him in. But still he was always in ben solos shadow. He knew about reys crush on Ben and decided he was not going to stand in Bens shadow while rey paid ben more attention so he come up with the no dating my brother rule. 

At first he was a little upset at her kissing ben. But Ben partipated in the booth and it was just a kiss. Rey agreed. Thinking Bens a player anyways. Which he actually knew ben actually dated a few girls and he only had sex with two of them. But he wasn’t about to tell rey that. Rey is the one girl that doesn’t have Bens attention and it is staying that way. 

Shes his best friend! And she was the one that introduced him to Finn in the seventh grade and finn has been the best thing that ever happened to him since rey. They were the three amigos. 

Rey took down the booth. Her cell rang it was poe. “Hey I’m ready for you to take me home.” She said. “Rey I want to spend more time with Finn my brother ben will take you home.” Ugh another motorcycle ride she was really going to have to get her license. Rey thought. She just smiled tightly “alright Poe but you owe me!” He laughed “okay okay I’ll see ya tomorrow rey love you byeeeee!” Finn also saying bye in the background. Rey shook her head smiling. 

Ben smiled as he saw her Poe asked him to take rey home. Actually he volunteered. That kiss never left him he wanted to kiss her again. She looked sweet with her hair in a pony tail and in shorts and a tank. 

Rey turned to ben after she finished. “You ready?”  He asked.

“Umm yeah” her cheeks were pink and wasn’t looking him in the eye. She couldn’t because that kiss would flood her mind and she would want to do it again. 

“Let’s go.” Ben said. Handing her the helmet. She put it on fastened it. Ben was already on the bike as she got behind him. He was aware of the feel of her against him. He took a inward breath and started the bike. As they rode it started to rain. He knew they needed shelter the nearest place being a gazebo where he took candy the last girl he dated. Shit he didn’t want to take rey there. He fucked candy against the wall and on the floor ugh he thought. But he had no choice. 

He felt her clothes getting soaked. He parked the bike and got off. Holding his hand out “come on we can take shelter under that gazebo.” 

“O...Kay!” Rey stuttered shaking. They quickly got there he drew her close rubbing her arms took his leather jacket off and put it around her shoulders kept her body close rubbing up and down on her arms trying to warm her. “The rain should stop soon and then we can get you home.” He said as he looked down at her. He froze the way she was looking at him hazel eyes wide and did rey, her eyes dilated she moaned put her arms around his neck and her lips were on his he groaned reciprocating instantly deepening the kiss. His tongue plunging in her sweet mouth tasting her. 

She pulled away “I...can’t be one of your conquest Ben.” 

“You are a lot more then a dalliance rey.” He said huskily. He drew her back in his arms kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth and then he kissed her jaw and his lips traveling down her neck she leaned into him giving him more access. Until they heard the caretaker of the park say “Ben solo what have I told you about taking your girls here!” 

Rey pushed away her eyes narrowed “oh my god I should have known.” She backed away looked out it stopped raining “let’s go!” 

“Rey wait damn it!” he grabbed her arm she yanked it out. “I’ll not be a dalliance Ben solo so I don’t think! I’m your type so...so just take me home solo!” 

He drove her home she got off. “Rey!” Ben said. Rey shook her head “your to much a player Ben.” She said softly. “Players don’t change!” 

“So let’s just stay the way we are.”

She kissed him on the cheek softly and went in her house. 

Ben parked his bike next door. Walked straight up to his room he punched the wall damn it he wished he had never let them think he’s had a bunch of girls ugh! He laid down on his bed. He dated a few girls only had sex with two the older one when he was fifteen and candy. It was mainly because it kept him from revealing his feelings for rey at the time she was fourteen and he was almost sixteen. But lee the second girl he dated, spread it around after he dumped her that he’s had a lot of girls.

He let her why had he let her. He knew why it kept all those girls at bay. And kept him from admitting that he wanted Rey, that he loved her in that way. Besides he made sure he flirted with most girls. 

He remembered meeting rey at six her hair was in three buns. He was eight at the time. 

Poe was there. “ _Ben meet Rey.  Maz  and chewie took her in.”  His parents told him._

The girl was hidden behind chewie’s legs she was peeking out at him and Poe. Poe just came out with a bright smile _“hi I’m poe solo”_ she eased out ben saw a golden skinned girl with pretty hazel eyes. “ _Hey squirt I’m ben.”_ She came out timidly “hello nice to meet you.” She said. Her little accent British. “Your accent.” Poe said curiously. “I...I am from England. She told poe shyly. She was utterly adorable ben thought. 

From then on poe started playing with her. As Ben watched fondly looking on. Rey’s eyes bright and pretty plus she had adorable freckles. She was so cute he thought. 

He had been taken with rey since also protecting her and his brother. He took a breath and fell asleep that night. Dreaming of rey. Of the kisses they shared. 

 

NOTES

ANGST AND MORE KISSES AND BEN SOLO IS NOT THE LADIES MAN EVERYONE BELIEVES HE IS AND POE WELL POE IS POE

SEND KUDOS AND BOOKMARK AND COMMENT

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rey never dreamed that she would ever have a chance with Ben solo but here she was letting him kiss her and touch her at a place he took no other girl too. He kissed her neck and mouth deeply she moaned in response as he kissed her nipples. “Rey do you want me to fuck You sweetheart!” Rey moaned “yes” as he kissed her stomach and licked her between her legs “oh my” She’s squeaked. He looked at her and smiled as his mouth went back on her. She strangled out moans as she leaned into his face. How did she end up flat on her back letting Poe’s brother have her rey went back in time.

5 hours earlier

The football players won the championship so the whole team was invited to a party on the beach. Because ben solo was Poe’s brother of course he was invited and finn, rose her boyfriend John and her as well. Rey did eventually get her license so she drove poe, finn, rose, and John to the party. 

She got out looked on Ben who girls hung all over of course. Rey rolled her eyes god he was such a player! She thought. She took off her wrap she was wearing her blue bikini. Ben was playing volleyball when he saw her. His eyes darkening, She just smirked and ignored him. 

She wasn’t over ben taking her to one of his make out places. To think she had nearly been another fucking Knotch on his bedpost before leaving after graduation for college. 

She partipated in games had one beer. Watching John and rose dancing John kissing her hair tenderly. And Poe and finn holding eachother close kissing. She envied them perhaps it was time to get past ben solo and get herself A boyfriend. The only problem was all she wanted was ben. He was all she ever wanted since she was seven. But she did promise poe and Ben doesn’t look at her that way. 

A little distracted she ran into one of the players. A guy. Named mark. He was drunk “heyyyy sweet thing! Wh...where ya goin!” She tried to push him off but he kept holding on. He grabbed her ass “s...sooo gonna strip for us again!” 

He smelled of beer and weed, he made her want to vomit. “No!” She kept pushing at him. “Aaaah come on everyone knows you want that pussy fucked!” He said crudely. “Stop it!” She yelled! “Let me go!” Mark tried kissing her but she turned her head. Suddenly he was yanked off of her. Ben was there pounding him in the face! “She said no!” He yelled enraged. Then hit the guy again.

Rey grabbed Bens arm. “Ben Stop!” Ben looked at her his eyes softening. “G...go ahead!” Mark said. “She’s sloppy seconds anyway!” Of course the o.m.g girls spread it around that she fucked Kevin! Ben yelled and went to punching him again. 

Rey shook her head and ran away towards her Jeep. “Rey wait stop!” Ben yelled “please stop” she turned towards him. “I’ll not be a conquest with you ben!” She said crying. “Do you know how long I’ve....Ive loved you! I’m tired of loving someone that doesn’t love me who...who sleeps around!” She got in her Jeep and Ben got in with her. 

“What are you doing ben!” 

“Drive he said i...I have a place to show you.” She did.

by the time they got there it was a field full of daisies. “This is beautiful ben.” Rey said amazed. He looked around “yes it is.” She huffed “so how many girls you take here ben.” He looked at her. And said softly “just you!” Rey scoffed “yeah right!” She smiled and shook her head. 

“Rey I’m not who you think I am. For one I only dated a few girls and actually slept with two.” Rey just laughed “yeah right you’re the most gorgeous and popular guy in school and I’ve seen the way you are with girls!” She bumped his shoulder saying that laughing. He looked at her not doing what she expected and laughing with her. He was serious. “Wait what?” She question her laughter stopped instantly. She remembered girls coming onto him over the years but he also turned them down as well. 

“So you really only had sex with two.” He looked in her eyes. And confessed softly “yes.” She knew he was actually speaking the truth. “But why did you let that lee girl spread it around that you...you slept around.” He looked down smiling sadly “I don’t know it gave me an excuse let people believe that and to stay away from you rey.” 

She was breathless sitting on the grass in a field full of daisies. He picked one putting it in her hair stroking it. “Why did you want to stay away from me?” He stroked her face “because I thought I don’t know I thought you were to young and I had those kind of feelings for you since you were fourteen.” 

“Ben solo I’m only two years younger then you!” 

“There is nothing wrong with you liking me!” With that she could not contain her feelings for him any longer and kissed him. He groaned kissing back. “I kiss love kiss you kiss ben!” She was kissing him all over his beautiful face. He pulled her close groaning.

Back to present

after she she screamed out her orgasms he kissed up her stomach. “My god rey your perfect!” He moaned huskily kissing her she tasted herself on him and it made her wetter. Then gently he flexed as he rubbed against her “please ben please she begged.” Meeting his thrust threw his swimming trunks. He pulled out his cock and placed it against her entrance as she moved her bikini out of the way. He slowly entered her tight wet pussy!” 

“Maker sweet girl your tight” he moaned. “You feel so fucking good.” And he flexed and plunged in meeting her barrier. Rey was so ready for him and wet it was only a pinch. He breathed fast “sweetheart are you okay?” She moved breathless “yes fuck me ben.” He grinned and thrust slowly in her but then it became hard and fast as rey scratched his back. Screaming in pleasure he bulked groaning drowning in her. They both climaxed. His spend going in her.

There were no worries rey had been on birth control to straighten out her period since thirteen.

He clasped on her his face buried in her neck amongst the daisies and grass. She held him close. 

After a while they sat up. “ so what is this ben!” She said looking at him. He kissed her drawing her close. “It’s whatever you want rey. I just want you!” 

They decided to eventually tell poe but not now. They both went back to the party and she spent her time with her friends while ben warned his whole team not to touch her! Later rey kissed him “your always possessive Ben.” He grinned and admitted “when it comes to you yes I am.” She kissed him one last time and went in her home. 

She stopped suddenly when her dad was waiting. “Did you have fun rey!” She hugged the big guy. “Yes dad.” 

Chewie went into a speech about boys and all they wanted. Rey smiled and kissed her dad “it’s fine dad I’m going to my room I’m tired.” Maz just waited kissing her girl goodnight. “He’s been wanting to get that speech out!” Rey laughed “ I know momma” Maz just patted her girls head as rey headed to her room.

She was no longer a Virgin she thought that night as she laid in her bed. Rey smiled almost gibby she gave herself to Ben solo the boy she had been in love with ever since she came to California. 

Ben lay in his bed he finally has her rey, she wanted him as much as he did her. He smiled he wasn’t sure where they were heading but he sure as hell was willing to be with her. His rey with her soft lips and lithe body he felt himself harden thinking about how rey moaned and begged him to take her. He smiled for the first time he had his girl and he wasn’t letting her go.

He will find a way.

NOTES

SMUT RATING WENT UP FINALLY! SEND KUDOS BOOKMARK AND COMMENT 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Rey confronted the o.m.g girls with Kevin since her and Kevin agreed to be friends.

Ben actually was getting along with Kevin lately. Besides Kevin started dating a girl named Katie who was new and who rey immediately became friends with. Ben and Poe plus rose and her boyfriend John was with her, the girls crossed there arms. Looking defiantly at all of them. “What!” They said, Rey crosses her arms turned to Kevin and said “Kevin did we do it are even go out!”

Other students were watching. Kevin smiled it didn’t reach his eyes “nope in fact I stood you up!” 

“Aaah that’s right!” Rey said smirking. Finally one of the girls confessed “you lied so we lied!” Then they all three looked longingly at Ben. Ben just rolled his eyes and stood in front of them  “as if I would give you the time of day!” He said coldly. And finished with “any of you!” Poe just smirked. Right along with the rest. The three girls humiliated they ran off. 

“Damn rose said it’s about time those bitches were brought down!” John put his arm around her and kissed the side of her hair. Poe and finn agreeing. Ben put his arm around her drawing her close to his side. 

Later  after school, ben snuck in her room. Crawled in bed with her that weekend her parents worked. He held her close she grinned and rolled on top of him. Moving up and down he groaned “Rey fuck!” She felt him going hard rey was only in her nightgown and panties. She smiled wickedly. He had created a monster he thought but he was enjoying being seduced by his girl.

He raised up kissing her hard passionately she moaned. Running her hands up and down his chest. He kissed her neck and breast through the nightgown. Rey reached out and brought out his hard cock “Rey ohh sweetheart!” He groaned he felt her wet against him. “So wet for me all for me Your mine!” She raised up enough to move her panties out of the way and lowered herself slowly down on him. 

Rey felt full of him she moved up and down moaning with desire. Riding him until they both climaxed and she fell on him sated. Later they adjusted thereselves and she lay against him.

Later she heard her parents drive up and Ben went out of the window. 

The past few weeks ben and her has been going out on dates. Rose and John eventually found out but has not said anything to poe. Because it has to be rey to do this. 

“So rose said how is it now that Bens just a one woman man.” Rey smiled happily. “I’m happy rose.” Rose frowned worried “but he’s graduating this year what will you guys do?” Rey just put her arm around her friend “we have talked it out he’s got in UCLA and that’s where I’ll be going as well next year.” 

“Plus there is visitation and weekends.” Rose grinned wide hugging rey close. Her friend rose was happy for her and Ben. 

Later she snuck into Bens room. He kissed her throat as he fucked her from behind. She moaned as he pounded into her until his spend was inside her. Each sweaty and breathless after. Plus after a shower.

He made dinner. His parents were out that weekend and Poe was with Finn. “We are going to have to tell poe.” Rey said softly. Ben pulled her in his lap “I know sweetheart.” She kissed him “I love you ben.” He smiled and said “I know.” 

Finally they decided to tell poe when he got home. They heard poe get out his car and kiss finn goodnight. Poe walked in “rey what are you doing here!” 

“I was waiting to talk to you poe.” Rey said as Ben walked up beside her. Poe looked at the both of them. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw them clasp hands. He looked at rey. “W....what is this!” Rey looked at him sadly “w...we are together poe.” She told him softly gently. 

Poe walked back and forth “you have to be kidding me right!” Then he pointed at Ben. “He’s a player!” then he looked at Ben and demanded “what did you do to her!” Rey stood in front of ben because she felt Ben start to get angry her touch the only thing keeping him from pummeling his brother! “He didn’t do anything poe I love him, I always have I wanted him.” 

Poe rolled his eyes “you promised never to get involved with my brother!” 

“I know I know rey said crying. “But I. Couldn’t help myself besides I’ve let you be with Finn who you were happy with why can’t you let me be with who I want!” 

Poe just laughed “Do you a actually believe he loves you!” 

Rey put her chin up “Yes poe I believe he does.” Good god rey Poe said taking her by the shoulders “your just a knotch in his bed post once he goes away to college he will dump you!” Poe said coldly. Then he shook her when he did that’s when  Ben hit his brother in the face. “Don’t treat her that way again brother!” He said menacingly.

Poe wiped his bloody lip and said bitterly “it’s the truth all you do is use girls and throw them away that’s why I made rey promise.” Rey sat down crying. “No poe you did it because you were always in my shadow for your own selfish reasons.” Ben said with menace. “It was never to protect rey! But to keep all her attention on you!”

”you knew how many girls I had and the only ones that were notches as you say in my bedpost!” 

“I only slept with two of the few girls I’ve dated!” Ben walked over to rey drew her in his arms she cried against his chest. Then looked at his brother. 

“You were the one in the wrong for telling rey you would not be her friend if she was with me brother!” 

Rey sniffled and drew away from Bens arms. Standing in front of poe while he was still on the floor from Ben knocking him down. “You don’t want to be my friend fine!” She said her voice cold. “I cannot help the way I feel I love him and I love you but if you make me choose I will choose him! Because I know he loves me back! You are the one that kept Ben and me apart!” 

She walked over to ben and pulled him down and kissed him deeply Ben reciprocated and kissed her back with all the love he felt for her.

Poe looked on them shit he thought they really do love each other. He stood up as he saw them break apart. “You do love her don’t you ben.” Ben looked at poe and held rey closer “yes poe I do love her I’ve always loved her.” 

“Then that’s fine” Rey broke from Bens arms and went to hug poe. Poe smiled crying holding his best friend close “thank you.” She told him. Later they invited rose John and finn over. Finn showing concern over his boyfriends bloody lip. “I’m alright babe just needed some sense knocked into me!” He grinned at Ben. Ben grinned back. 

Rey cooked dinner with rose’s help each of them having a good meal. Ben setting rey on his lap. Poe with Finns head on his shoulder. Rose in johns lap. All watching a movie.

Outside was Maz and chewie and han and Liea. Looking in “well I knew they would get together.” Maz said grinning wide. Han and Liea looking at each other han holding his wife. Saying to his old friend “yeah you did Maz.” 

**Five years later**

Rey was hurrying to meet her boyfriend ben. They kept the relationship going ben already graduated college. Rey would visit him over weekends at his dorm in particular preoccupied in bed while his roommate was out. She grinned at that. Rose ended up engaged to John. Ben already being told that but there was another matter. 

Rey came in and jumped in Bens arms kissing him. “Wow what is this.” He said happily her legs around his waste. She slid down suddenly not sure how her Ben would take it. She bit her lip. Sliding down his tall frame. Then went to the bathroom pulled out a test and showed him. “What’s this then he looked at it. His eyes widened and then light up “Rey, you....your!” Then he snatched her in his arms kissing her endlessly. 

She laughed in relief “then your happy we are going to be parents.” 

“Yes” he said kissing her lips, face and neck. “I kiss love kiss you kiss so much.” Then Ben nealed down and kissed her still flat stomach “you too little sweetie.” Rey smiled wide. 

“Now what were you going to talk to me about.” Ben had been planning to ask her at dinner tonight but now is a good reason. While he was still holding her about her stomach kissing it. Then he said “marry me sweetheart and make me the happiest father to be on earth!” 

Rey grinned “that I’ll do!” He raised up kissing her she hopped up on him and he brought her to their bedroom rey wore a yellow dress so ben grinned wickedly easy access as he raised her dress up and took her panties off. He kissed her thighs rey moaned. His face was between her thighs on her cunt licking and sucking until rey climaxed then he raised up kissing her their tongues dueling. She writhed beneath him as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed inside her fucking her. Until they both climaxed her gasping with pleasure. 

Then ben held her close kissing her endlessly “I love you my future wife.” He said to her. She smiled “I love you future husband.”

It was announced later to both their parents with poe hugging both eagerly. Plus rose and John hugging rey and Ben. As well as finn. 

Much later ben held rey close his hand on her belly. They haven’t told them about the pregnancy they both were getting married in two weeks so they figured honeymoon baby. 

Bens face in her neck breathing his rey in.

THE END

NOTES

THATS IT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ❤️❤️❤️ REMEMBER COMMENT SEND A KUDOS AND BOOKMARK 

 

 


End file.
